Brendan O'Rourke
(this story is purely fictional) On a Halloween eve five eleven year old boys-- Eric, Kenny, Stan, Craig and Clyde-- were discussing there plan to get the most candy in one night. They were trying to find out their route and Eric came up with an idea they should all move in columns going up and down their neighborhood.Every hour they would change their costume so that they could get the maximum amount of candy. "But what if they look out their windows what would happen then?" Said Stan " Well Stan, they are gonna be at the door." shot back Eric "But they could just look around and they would see us." replied Stan "Fine if you keep disagreeing then i'm out of the group." Eric exclaimed "Great job Stan, we just lost a member how do you feel." Clyde said sarcastically It was the night of Halloween and Kenny, Stan, Craig, and Clyde. There was still some tension between Clyde and Kenny leftover from yesterday, after Kenny made Eric leave the group. Craig, on the other hand, didn't even mind that Eric was gone, because he felt like he saw it coming from a mile away. But little did they know, Eric was planning to sabotage the other boys' plan. He felt like he was completely useless, they hadn't even tried to get him back into the group or apologize. Now he was going to take his revenge on all of them.They hardly even gave him leaving a second thought they just said bye. By messing up their plan after all he knew it perfectly, but most of all because they wouldn't even see it coming. They didn't even consider that Eric might be angry with them after all it was his decision to leave their group any way. Go forward two hours and they were out and about executing their plan too acquire the most candy within three hours from seven pm to ten pm. The fact that they were down one member didn't seem to bother them at all. But what they were missing was that Eric's plan had already sprung into action. He was making sure the boys didn't get a lot of candy. By running ahead and telling everyone that they were going to be tricked and to only give people one piece of candy which severely affected their candy count. Then it dawned upon them someone had messed up the plan. The four met up and decided it was Eric trying to get revenge on them for kicking him out of the group. So they stormed over to his house and when they got there they found him watching Television in the living room humming a happy tune. By the time he saw them they were steaming mad. "Hey guys how you doing on your candy hunt are you raking in tons, with your master plan? said Eric suspiciously "No, thanks to you and your pathetic plan!"Clyde said furiously "Whatever do you mean by that, please explain." Replied Eric in a even more suspicious tone of voice. By this point Clyde was going to throw a punch when Kenny suddenly interrupted by saying, "The past two nights made me realize that friendship is worth more than candy and we shouldn't kick people out. Just because they disagree with us on their opinions.That is the meaning of friendship." Then there was absolute silence but that was shattered when Eric shouted. " That's dumb" and threw the remote at Kenny's face which caused Clyde to punch Eric. It got out of hand very quickly and was eventually stopped when Eric's mom called all their parents to come pick them up which didn't go over very well with the kids. Tommy The time traveling Troll Once upon a time, there was a twelve year old boy named Tommy who enjoyed making mischief. One fateful day in January he found a snow covered log cabin in the woods and being the prankster he was he went right in. But when he got in he was shocked the interior was the size of a telephone booth. The first thing he thought was "Could this be a time machine, like in the movies and TV shows?" Then he quickly scanned the room or booth whichever you prefer for something that might be able to send him back in time. Then he found a slot machine and decided to give it a try; he sat down and press the button and the four numbers landed on 1796. Suddenly, he jolted backward for a bit then it stopped as quickly as it came. He went outside and found himself hearing extremely loud piano music and came to realization that he was in the presence of Beethoven. Knowing this he came up with a plan to blast rap music, so he did just that which caused Beethoven to slowly go deaf from getting such a shock from all the loud noises and sound effects. Tommy sprinted back to his cabin/phone booth and hit the reverse button on his time machine. Then he felt the same jolt as he did the last time when he first pressed the button. The next moment it had stopped and he went outside nervously to see if he was back home. To his relief he was back in the present he ran back to his home and his parents were calling him for dinner. Later that night he decided to go back to his time traversing contraption. He found when he got there that there was a giant disembodied voice who spoke in a terrifying tone: "Thomas you have changed the course of time, however since this is your first time I will let you off with a warning never mess with time again!" Tommy was shaken by this experience then he jolted awake in his bed. Something's not right he thought nervously then reached over and grabbed his phone. Then punched in the password and went onto google and typed. "Was Beethoven deaf in his life." Almost instantly he saw tons of results he clicked the first one that appeared. Then he saw it "Beethoven went deaf, however no one knows how it happened some speculate that it was abuse in his early life." That was all he needed to hear before he realized he had altered the course of history. He could do such good in the world with this power. Also he wouldn't even need to take social studies anymore. He could just experience the events firsthand through his own eyes instead of just reading it off a page.The first thing he would do when he got home from school was to go back into the time of the American Revolution and meet Ben Franklin. Marking period 2 starts here The school day moved slower than usual the only interesting thing to happen to him was at lunch when he told his friends about the time machine in the woods. Most of them thought he was just lying but two of them actually believed him. Their names were Pete and Jim, Jim would only believe him if he showed him it. After school they met up and Pete was so excited that he brought clothes that boys would wear in that time period. When Thomas finally tracked down the cabin, they rushed in and Jim rigged the machine so that it was guaranteed to land on 1776. They put on Pete's clothes so that they would fit right in. they let Pete do the honors of pressing the button since he was the most excited there. Then when the jolt came they all lurched back and almost hit the door open when it finally stopped they all poured out. Then James said that he needed to throw up. They wondered for over a hour until they ran into a group of friendly native Americans, who guided them back to civilization. They found themselves in the city of Philadelphia which was not the place for kids at the time. With violent protests and peaceful protests alike, they even saw a man being tarred and feathered with hot tea being poured down his throat making him look in great pain. "This is near the begging of the Revolutionary war, if it is past may then the battle of Concord has already happened. We need to know what month it is." Pete stated."Let's go talk to the most peaceful-looking person we see." So they quickly scanned the crowd, their eyes eventually fell upon a beggar. So they pushed their way through a crowd, until they made their way to the old looking man. "Excuse me sir, but do you know what month it is." Pete said in a voice that was both calm and nervous at the same time. " It's June you little s*** now get the %*&# out of my sight before I beat the $#%@ out of you. " They quickly got out of there before he could say some more colorful language, he was obviously intoxicated or under the influence. The revolutionary war had already begun and that meant that they were going to have to watch out for redcoats. Their first order of business was to get a general idea of the town's layout. Also they had to rush because they only had two hours before they had to go home. The first thing they found was a tavern with very loud strange noises coming out of it and drunken men stumbling out. " Guys I think we should get out of here before things get out of hand." Pete whined he went on like this for another fifteen minutes before they finally decided to leave. When we got back to our destination Pete practically started kissing the ground he was so happy to be back. But finding our way back home was the least of our worries as my luck happens we were out for longer than we thought. Our parents were so worried that we were lost or had been kidnapped that they called the cops. So sure enough when we got home there were police in our driveway and all our parents asking a tall officer if they knew where we were. Originally we were just going to walk right up and tell the were fine. But oh how we were wrong because of all this trouble that we caused when we got to where our parents were standing we thought that they would just be happy to see that we were okay. But to our dismay they decided to ground us all for a month that meant no electronics, no going outside and no friends over. marking period 3 starts here One month later # On a usual Saturday morning I woke up feeling terribly stiff and had to fight my way out of bed. I just knew this was going to be an abysmal day after putting on my dress clothes and going to church. My mom told me to talk to her in private, me not being given a choice I was forced to obey. "Today your ban stops I don't want you pulling any stunts like you did a month ago. Next time there are going to be serious consequences, you may go now. " She said in a cold voice, me not wanting to think about what those serious consequences were I went into the kitchen to make a phone call to see if Pete and Jim were free. I was halfway through dialing Pete's number when I realized that their ban was for double the amount of time. So I toiled my way back up the stairs with all the happiness drained out of me I slumped down on the bed. Thinking how a whole month had gone by and I did virtually nothing the whole time. I was too depressed to do anything so I just stayed there until something extraordinary happened. I heard the same disembodied voice from the first time I trekked through time this time, instead of lecturing me it sounded encouraging. Like when your parents start telling you to do something not in a harsh way but in a gentle kind way. Instantly I shot right out of my bed and bolted down the stairs my mom wanting to prevent another disaster was close at my heels. However this didn't stop me from going and before I knew it I was standing outside in the February snow. For a brief moment I felt warm all over then it hit me like a off-rail train I came out so fast I forgot to take my jacket. Looking back inside my mom seemed to know about my lack of heat. She had a triumphant smirk on her face as she held my jacket but I just smiled and without giving her another look walked away into the cold. Not paying any attention to what I would face when I decided to come back I strode proudly to where at this point knew where the cabin was. I wanted to try something new I wanted to see if I could go into the future. But when I got inside instead of the usual slot machine there was a dial. At least something went well today this made time travel a lot easier and so I set it to 2021 to see what I looked like at 18. Instead of a usual jolt a strange buzzing sound like when you're on the phone and the line is busy. There then was a crash and the machine doubled in size. A gaping hole was ripped in the side and I found a older boy staring back at me. There was a brief moment when we both just stood still dumbfounded at what we saw. Trembling uncontrollably I asked who the person was he replied by saying Tommy. Then it hit me like a bus he was from the future and was trying to go back when we crashed. How are we going to get back I said with the color drained from my face and my knees feeling like jelly. I just came in so mine hasn't started yet slowly I started to make my way through the hole in the wreck. Slowly I made it to the other side and creaked opened the door so it was slightly ajar. and peeked outside there I saw the future staring back at me. By this time the cold had caught up to me and I was felling my knees start to shake. As my vision was narrowing I was picked up by future me and jerked violently into a motorcycle's sidecar. Then I felt a warm sensation as the tarp that was previously covering the motorcycle was draped over me. Then the motorcycle started rumbling as the engine revved up and then it went speeding through the forest missing trees by inches. Which consequently made my tarp get caught in the branches of the trees. Soon after, the tarp was in tatters. We burst out of the forest and to my dismay the whole town was closed of with a wall! Even stranger was the fact that future Tommy started to scale the wall with ease. Halfway up he stared back, unblinkingly like he was expecting something and I realized that he was waiting for me to start climbing. I can't climb very well I shouted at him he just frowned and tossed a coil of rope with a hook down. Although it took me many times to get a solid hook. But by that time there were holes riddling the wall. With tremendous care in every step I plodded for what felt like hours. But, by the time I was up there the sun was near setting. In the twilight I saw my town and in the very center of it stood a huge statue that was just under the height of the wall. Then I saw the other the other Tommy reach into his bag a produce a grappling hook. That in one fell swoop was thrown and latched onto the statues shoulder Marking period 4 starts here One and dark and dreary night a rainstorm was swirling. Dr. Umbrella was study his patient who was also an umbrella was a victim of slavery by humans being forced to pop up and protect them against their will. The doctor plotted on how to stop this "umbrella" effect of how many were being taken and sold into slavery. Dr. Umbrella was planing the umbrella uprising. Which consisted of gaining access to the humans leaders trust. Dladon Pmurt by making him sick with the umbrella flu and him needing a cure. Which is where Dr.Umbrella comes and treats his sickness. Therefore putting the president in debt to the umbrellas, which would make them prepared to overthrow him by gliding him off his wall. Therefore putting them in control of the country. However there was one hitch in their plan they had to get past the president's bodyguard. Det Zurc also known as the zodiac killer who would defend the president with his life. Det Zurc being a former runner in the presidential race. They just had to stir the pot. Consequently, provoking him and making him turn and abandon his former rival. the major problem with this was how to provoke him, they plotted and schemed for months. Eventually, reaching a conclusion to make the offensive twiits against him to remind him of the insults. Placed against him and his family by Dladon Pmurt. Needing someone who is able to do that they called upon Dr. umbrella from the Umbrella corporation, which used their files to blackmail Pmurt. But through rallies and multiple insults trump started winning the support of the people. with this he decoded to put an end to this once and for all. Boycotting umbrellas and even having some burnt [ Put in the incinerator] this made terror and distress shoot like a bullet through every single umbrella family both children and adults alike. In response to this act of near-terrorism every umbrella run company including the Umbrella corporation started to close their doors. But the clinic of the ownership of Doctor Umbrella stood strong while even treating some of the previously mentioned burnt. Although, many warned him against he refused to stop treating everyone. However on one night he heard the rumble of a truck and a door being slammed he heard shouts ... human shouts then a furious knock made him jump out of his stand going to answer the moment he opened the door he was forced down by a great force and dragged across the room onto the pavement every thing after seemed very sudden and abrupt from being jerked onto the top eventually feeling the tightening of ropes around his body he fainted. When he was finally awoken he was dangling by his handle over a tub of water while being surrounded by secret service members handling a faucet that was slowly filling the tub up. They started to ask questions. "why didn't you take our warning we sent in multiple people to tell you to stop. Where are the rest of the people in your little tea party." When he kept his mouth shut they started to start filling the tub back up enough so that the water started to climb up his hair. He grew distressed they weren't bluffing he thought to himself. Slowly but surely the water started to creep up onto his upper lip. ( he is upside down during this.) After his mouth was covered he shrieked in terror but being underwater nobody could hear him. seeing him go limp they all left him alone in the room. Although once the heavy metal door slammed and was locked he started to attempt to wriggle free to no avail, then running off of desperation fuel he swung from side to side eventually gaining enough momentum to get his head over the water he propped on the long side of the tub. Taking deep ragged breathes he eventually regain his breath, with renewed spirit he finally managed to wriggle free and then face planted into the tiled floor below. he straightened his body out and stumbled into the door after much wild guessing he eventually was able to pull open the heavy metal door and then to his great sorrow he noticed that there were even more guards out patrolling he even saw the man that had been operating the faucet report that he had killed the doctor, the man to which the report was going out to had demanded that he see the body. Realizing that they would be coming back he made his choice and bolted past them both... I Am From Poem I am from sizzling seasoned hamburgers and oil-spitting fryers with screaming teapots and creamy potatoes I am from thorns, bare feet and sunshine filled forest and West Breifne, Ireland, where my heritage grew canoes sailng down the river capsizing at every turn with fish pulling dogs barking cats sneezing and children laughing, bikes crashing stain glass windows, crosses, incense, knelling bells, with pure white robes and candles protecting me from police sirens crying at night in pursuit and attacks by the wild life from uncles, cousins and brothers with black, red and yellow mixed with green, white and orange to "if you are bored then you are a boring person" and Buagh (victory) with squirrels scampering up into their homes with frightened deer running from coyotes that's where I'm from Category:Period Four Category:All Students